


1. Holding Hands (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [1]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Equius go to the mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands (Humanstuck)

**1\. Holding Hands - Homestuck - Nepeta and Equius (Humanstuck)**

 

Out of most physical contact, the one that frightened Equius the most was holding hands. If he isn't able to gently pet his horse Arthour without bruising him then who's to say that he wouldn't hurt your hand trying to hold it?

"Equius its a bit crowded in the mall today. Why don't we hold hands so we dont get seperated? I accidentally left my cell phone at home." Nepeta said as her and Equius walked through the mall together. She was constantly getting knocked around and pushed into others by the large crowds of people. "You had your phone before we left Nepeta. What happened?" Equius asked. Nepeta had reached for his hand but he subtly pulled it away. "Oh! I sat it down when I went to get my wallet from my room. I purrobably should have put it in my pocket but..." Equius shook his head and sighed. "Yes, you should have put it in your pocket." he said. "That brings us to what I said earlier. We should hold-Ow!" Nepeta had been bumped into pretty hard by a young man that was running through. She had fallen and he hadn't excused himself or appologized. Equius turned around and grabbed him. "Excuse me sir, in your rush you knocked down my friend. I think she deserves an appology." he told him, the young man wild eyes as he was held a few inches off of the ground. "It's ok, I'm fine," Nepeta said dusting herself off, "I'm sure it was an accident." the man nodded violently. "It was, it was! I'm very sorry for knocking you down. Now may I please be put down?" the young man asked panicked. Equius looked at Nepeta. "Appology accepted." she said and he let him go. The man quickly took off again though this time making sure to watch where he was going in the process. "Are you sure you're alright?" Equius asked and she nodded. "Now c'mon! Let's find Terezi a present quick so we can just leave this crowded place." Equius nodded and began to walk again. "Wait!" Nepeta called out and he stopped. Nepeta held out her hand to him. "So we wont get seperated and I wont get knocked down again." she said. He shook his head. "I can't." he told her. She frowned, "Why not? Embarrased or something?" He wiped his forehead, he had began to sweat. "No that's not it." she gave him a hard look. "Tell me, what is it then?" she demanded. He sighed. "I am afraid." she looked puzzled. "I am afraid that I am going to hurt you." he said and hung his head down. Nepeta gave a small laugh. "Hurt me? That's what you're worried about? Its just holding hands. And I am purrty strong myself, I think I would be fine. Don't worry about that stuff." he looked back up. "But I-" she interupted him by grabbing his hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "You see?" she asked with a big smile. He looked down to his hand, now entwined with hers, and back up at her giving her a small smile. She put her other hand on top of his and gave his arm a tug. "Now that we've solved this little crisis lets finish our shopping!" The two began walking again. "Yes, indeed lets." Equius replied.


End file.
